Danger Days The Chronicles Of the Fabulous Killjoy
by tatelovesmcr
Summary: It's a fanfiction based on the My Chemical Romance idea with the killjoys. Lot's of stuff happen and the boys are here. PLEASE READ
1. Who turned off the lights?

***I didn't write this! All copyrights go to Leylanis Rodriguez a dear friend of mine =)**

Nothing existed anymore. Nothing had become everything. It was the year 2019 and proof of that was the never-ending sun that shined on the desert of California that is if it could still be called California

After the Apocalypse, that's how they called it, the last of the population in California that was left was four boys. Without memories that would help them recognize their past, they decided to unite and start a new life for themselves. They were the killjoys. And like that Party Poison, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid defended themselves against whomever was left. Weird things always happened, but the killjoys armed with their ray guns and always wearing their masks, always were victorious on their missions. "I'm receiving a weird signal on the 'transmission'". Said Fun Ghoul while looking at the machine. "Let me see", Party Poison said grabbing the machine. It was making weird circumference sounds. With a confused face he said "That's weird that never happens". "Maybe it's someone trying to communicate with us!" Said Kobra Kid excited. "Maybe it's someone trying to communicate something". Jet Star said seconds later. "I just said that!" Kobra Kid complained. Party Poison grabs the monitor and says "Party Poison speaking anybody there?" An ecstatic noise comes from the machine. "Party Poison speaking, over". A distanced voice is heard. "Looks like we're not alone". Jet Star said after listening intently. "Tell us where you are". Party Poison demands. "Station…" said the distanced voice cut off by circumference. "There's a lot of stations.". Fun Ghoul said lamely. "DIE…DIE…DIE". The voice replied. "What the fuck?" They all asked at the same time. "I know! There's a station near here. I think its name was DINNER before the two n's and the r fell off. Now it just says DIE". Fun Ghoul said happily. "Identify yourself". Party Poison said into the machine. But the signal had been lost. Party Poison starts picking up his stuff and Fun Ghoul asks him "What are you doing?" "We're going to that station". Party Poison replied. "Are you insane? They didn't even identify themselves". Exclaimed Jet Star. "Jet Star we're four armed me. What could possibly go wrong?" He replied. "I'll prepare our stuff". Fun Ghoul said rapidly. "Well to me the name DIE gives me a bad feeling". Kobra Kid said cautiously.

Later the killjoys arrived at the station DIE. They entered the station pointing with their ray guns at everything they saw inside, but there weren't sign of life. "There's nobody here". Jet Star stated. "Well maybe I was wrong. But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy this beer". Said Fun Ghoul, opening a warm beer he found. "Amen for this beer!" He exclaimed. "You're right!" Party Poison agreed. "See Kobra Kid. There was nothing…" Jet Star started before the lights started flashing. "What's happening?" Party Poison asked looking around.

In that exact moment the station starts filling itself with a gray smoke, while every door or possible exit closes. They try to get out, but it's impossible. "Don't breathe in the smoke!" Party Poison warned. "I feel…like…falling…asle…" Kobra Kid tried saying until he fell to his knees. Jet Star starts coughing and says "I can't…" Suddenly he fell to the floor. "Beeeer…Burp". Fun Ghoul said before falling down. "No!" Party Poison exclaims and coughs. "Damn it!" He exclaimed as he finally fell to the floor. Party Poison starts crawling on the floor as the doors flung open. He tries to get up, but doesn't have the strength. He can only see shadows speaking, while he tries to grab his ray gun one of the shadows gets closer and steps on Party Poison's hand before he can grab it. Party Poison laughs and says "Motherfuck…" Before closing his eyes. Now nothing has become everything.


	2. We're all going on a trip to hell and

***I didn't write this! All copyrights go to Leylanis Rodriguez a dear friend of mine =)**

Slowly Party Poison starts opening his eyes. In the beginning everything was blurry and he heard murmurs. His eyelids felt heavy and he felt uncomfortable. Suddenly he opens his eyes, slightly dizzy by the light that shone in his eyes. In that moment he saw his killjoys tied by their hands and feet, awake. They looked at him mesmerized, like they wanted to tell him something with their eyes because they couldn't use their mouths.

"Negative, over", said a contained voice. (Man #1)

"Vital signs intact". Replied another man. (Man #2)

Party Poison looked back to see where the voice was coming from. In a huge white room, with a futuristic touch, were the two men dressed the same: long black shirt, and pants. Armed, and what really caught your attention was they had on gas masks that covered their face. They were receiving constant notifications somewhere inside the mask.

In that moment another one of "those" entered through an automatic door. Man #1 get's closer to the new guy, while Man #2 had his back to them and was doing something else. The guy that just arrived and Man #1 were having a conversation among themselves. But soon the guy that just arrived takes out a knife and in seconds Man #1 was bleeding non-stop as if his throat had been cut. Man #2 that had his back to them took out his weapon. He tried to shoot the guy that just arrived but the guy used Man #1's body as a shield. When Man #2 stopped shooting, the guy who just arrived took out the knife from his human shield and he threw it.

The knife ended up in Man #2's neck. Man #2 cried out in pain, but he fell to the floor dead. The guy who just arrived walked towards the body of Man #2 and took out of his body the bloody knife. Later the guy who just arrived took off his gas mask and licked the knife clean. The guy was about 20 years old, 5'10 in height, had curly black hair and his eyes were the color of a hazelnut. He looked like he was in a good physical state. So he nears Party Poison with the knife in his hands, but instead of killing him, he freed him. Party Poison, incredulous with what had just happened punches the guy and tries to take the guy's knife.

"Aahh!" Screams the guy like a girl.

"What's wrong with you people?" He continued rubbing his face.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

"Who are you and where did you bring us?" Party Poison asked him.

"I'm Biohazard and I didn't bring you here". He said while still rubbing his face.

"Well then who?" Party Poison asked.

"They", he pointed at Man #1 and Man 32's bodies and continued "Let's just say I'm...help".

"You are what?" Party Poison exclaimed. Fun Ghoul clears his throat and says "Sorry for interrupting your little "friendly" conversation, but I'm still tied by my hands and feet!" He said frenetically.

Party Poison and Biohazard release the killjoys, but in that moment they heard a noise in one of the air conducts. The bolts of the conduct slowly start falling to the floor. The window of the conduct falls to the floor. A boy about 18 years of age, 5'11 in height, with white straight hair and blue eyes, drops gracefully to the floor.

"Ha, ha! Brother you have become a total rebel". Biohazard said a little too happily.

"He's your brother?" Jet Star asked confused.

"Yes. He's Silent Terror". Biohazard responded. And Silent Terror waved hello.

"There's no time to lose. We have to get out of here". Biohazard said determined.

"Why are you helping us?" Fun Ghoul asked suspicious. Silent Terror and Biohazard turned their backs on them and open a backpack the white-haired boy had.

"Here, they're yours". Biohazard said handing them some ray guns.

The killjoys, Biohazard and Silent Terror left through the automatic door. Everything was huge white hallways and each one led you to another hallway.

After a few minutes:

"Where are we going?" Party Poison asked determined.

"We've been walking for hours". Kobra Kid whined.

"We've only been walking for five minutes". Jet Star said clearly annoyed. Biohazard suddenly stopped walking.

"Stay here. Don't move". He said and walked away with Silent Terror.

"Shit, shit, shit! I'm tired of this shit!" Fun Ghoul said alarmed.

"But they're helping us..." Kobra Kid started.

"Silence. Listen to that..." Party Poison whispered.

"I don't hear anything!" Kobra Kid said after a few seconds.

"Sshh!" They all said to him. You could hear a low laughter. The killjoys turned around and saw something they weren't expecting. It was a short-haired girl, her hair was white and she had bangs, blue eyes and was pretty. She started laughing softly.

It's...a...girl". Fun Ghoul said doubtfully.

"Aw, how cute". Kobra Kid said nearing her.

"Hi my name is Kobra Kid. What's your name?" He asked smiling.

"My name is...Illusion". She said giggling.

"What are you doing here?" Jet Star asked the girl.

"I'm always here". She says and suddenly disappears.

"WTF?" They all thought.

"It's a ghost!" Kobra Kid screams and hides behind Fun Ghoul.

"Ghost! Ghost!" He shrieked.

"I'm not a ghost". She said appearing out of nowhere behind Kobra Kid.

"Stay back! Shu! I know karate and I'm not afraid to kill you, Oooh...Aahhh" (karate sounds) The girl only disappeared.

"You see? I'm an expert on this". Kobra Kid said proudly.

"Dude, you scared a little girl". Party Poison replied.

"A ghost girl". Kobra Kid replied proudly.

In that moment Biohazard, Silent Terror and a man about 21 years old and almost 6'6 in height, with black short and disheveled hair arrive. His eyes were blue, he looked big, but in shape. He was dressed in all black like Biohazard and Silent Terror.

"What happened?" Biohazard asked.

"We saw..." Jet Star started.

"We saw a ghost. But don't worry I took care of everything". Kobra Kid finished for him.

"What you saw wasn't a ghost". The tall man said calmly.

"And who are you to say it wasn't a ghost?" Kobra Kid asked him crossing his arms over his chest.

"What you saw wasn't a ghost". The tall man said calmly.

"And who are you to say it wasn't a ghost?" Kobra Kid asked him crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Samuel and what you saw was the A.I". He replied.

"What is the A.I...Samuel?" Party Poison asked straight at the point.

"The A.I is the Artificial Inteligence of the Corporation Hellsaint. Illusion, how they called her, is the operative system of the whole base. She is...like a computer, but with the face of a child that won't ever grow up". Samuel explained.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that the computer is a girl named Illusion?" Fun Ghoul asked Samuel.

"Yes. The reason she is a girl is because kids don't know the difference between good and evil, just like computers". He replied. And there was a long silence.

"What's the Corporation Hellsaint?" Party Poison asked breaking the silence. Samuel opened his arms and said "This is Corp. Hellsaint".

"And what is all of this?" Party Poison asked doubtfully. Samuel starts walking while he explains "The Corp. Hellsaint was in charge of making weapons and nuclear bombs for the military nonlegal. Also it was in charge of helping the NASA make secret trips in search of life in other planets. It was said that the missions had failed, but I'm not sure of that, because they were able to make experiments with...maybe...aliens. And as if that wasn't enough, they gave subliminal messages in programs, movies and video games so people would join the E.E.U.U army and that way introduce the best in Corp. Hellsaint. No one dared to stop the Corporation Hellsaint".

"Wow!" They all said in unison.

"How?...Um...How do we get out of here?" Party Poison dared to ask.

"That's almost impossible". Biohazard said smiling.

"Almost impossible...?" Party Poison whispered.

"You have to watch out for the Misfits. Those motherfuckers were brain-washed". He replied.

"Misfits?" Fun Ghoul asked alarmed.

"Yes. The one's I killed. They all dress the same. But there's something else". Biohazard said worried.

"What's wrong?" Party Poison asked him.

"This..."secret base" is kilometers away from the surface and there's only one way out..." He whispered.

"What?" The killjoys asked in unison.

"That were where? At kilometers from the surface?" Party Poison asked out raged.

"NARNIA!" Kobra Kid exclaimed.

"Sshh!" They all hushed him.

"The only reason we survived was because we were underground during the Apocalypse". Samuel explained.

"That can't be. All this time you were here and us over there..." Party Poison said and asked "Now, why are you helping us?"

"I have my reasons". Samuel said.

"If we're going to get out of this together I don't want any secrets". Party Poison said directly.

Suddenly Illusion appears.

"Don't worry. This little angel will help us get out of this hell". Samuel said and Illusion laughed.

***Please comment if you like it =) I would really like to know what you think. **


	3. Dont try to fix me because I am not bro

***I didn't write this! All copyrights go to Leylanie Rodriguez a dear friend of mine. Oh I forgot to say I Natalie edited this story and translated it to English. Hope you like it. =)**

Full title of chapter: Don't try to fix me because I am not broken. Hasn't anyone told you that I don't breathe?

"The fifth floor is surrounded with Misfits, you have to be careful". Illusion told them.

"Thanks, Illusion". Replied Samuel.

"Will you pay me back?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Don't worry there will soon be blood". He told her. She laughed and said "I never worry". Then she simply disappeared.

"Why blood?" Fun Ghoul asked once the girl left.

"She doesn't bleed. And never will. So she likes to see blood just to kill time". Samuel Told him.

"Fucking Creepy Ghost Girl". Kobra Kid muttered to himself, upset.

"Sshh. Don't talk so loud". Biohazard told them.

"Sorry". Kobra Kid murmured. Suddenly they hear footsteps.

"Back away". Samuel murmured.

They backed up to the wall and waited for the one in the hallway to pass so they could kill him/her. One moment you could hear the footsteps and the next you couldn't. They stayed put but didn't hear or see a thing.

"Do you hear something?" Biohazard asked Samuel.

"Nothing", he replied. Suddenly a woman appears.

"Boo!" She shouted, jumping out of nowhere.

"Aaaahhh". They all screamed in unison.

"Sugar..." Biohazard told her.

"Honey..." She said and kissed him.

The killjoys looked at each other like they wanted to laugh or more like they didn't know what to do. The woman was very sexy, she is about 5'5 in height, has white hair is straight and long with black highlights. Her eyes were the color of honey, she has a curvy body and had on a tight red shirt with black jeans and red boots that passed her knees with black shoelaces.

The killjoys hadn't seen a woman in so long they forgot how to behave.

"Hi, I'm Kobra Kid". He said with a manly voice, running his fingers through his hair. Fun Ghoul pushes Kobra Kid and extending his hand says "It's a pleasure...Fun Ghoul". She extends her hand and says "Cyanide Candy". In the background you could hear Silent Terror chuckle oddly.

"Guys", Party Poison told them in his 'angry voice' and tells her "It's a pleasure to meet you". He winked at her discretely. "Leave them alone sugar. It's obvious they don't know you". Biohazard told her. "We heard footsteps, was it you?" Samuel asked her. "No. It was that dead body", she said pointing at a man on the floor "it doesn't matter". Silent Terror smiled half to himself, like he knew something. "Hi!" She tells Silent Terror "I brought you the mask of Saw. Your favorite movie". Silent Terror grabs the mask and smiles. "Why don't you speak?" Kobra Kid asked Silent Terror. "Because he can't speak". Cyanide Candy answered. "Oh...I...didn't know". Kobra Kid said embarrassed. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't mind". Biohazard told him reassuringly. Illusion suddenly appeared. "Run! You have to hide. They have come for you and they are everywhere. Run! He comes with them". She shouted. "Who is he?" Party Poison asked. "There is no time. Run!" She screamed before disappearing. "Damn it". Samuel said clearly angry.

"Sugar, our love is bulletproof, right?" Biohazard asked Cyanide Candy.

"Honey, I'll be back soon. I promise". She said, kissed him and left.

"Wow...How bulletproof". Fun Ghoul said sarcastically.

"We have to go to the right hallway". Samuel instructed.

"But the exit isn't there". Biohazard complained.

"Exactly. they'll think we left through there". He replied. Silent Terror simply put on the mask . The only thing that was left was for him to ask, how do I look? But there was no time for that. They all started running and went to the hallway on the right. But it was full of Misfits.

"It can't be". Jet Star said alarmed. Even more Misfits started to arrive.

"Let go of your weapons we've got you surrounded". Misfit #1 said.

"Shit!" Biohazard exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Party Poison asked Samuel.

"What they say". He replied putting his hands in his head.

The Misfits take the killjoys' weapons and the weapons of their friends too. Later, pointing at them with guns, they make them walk to an unknown place. They were in front of an automatic door. The room was big and white. Inside was a bald man with weird clothing. The man claps and says "Amazing! I can't believe it...Son of Hellsaint, you...you little bastard. You almost got away with it, but sadly I exist".

"Yes. You said it yourself. Sadly you exist". Samuel replied.

"You are what?" Party Poison asked Samuel.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't notice that the killjoys..." The man said looked at them "were here. My name is Dr. Death Defying. And that tall guy you see over there is the son of Hellsaint. Nothing more nothing less than the son of the 'owner' of this corporation. He didn't tell you?" He laughed and said "Secrets...secrets and more secrets. Samuel you should start listening to your father".

"Don't try to fix me because I am not broken. Hasn't anyone told you that the 'Son of Hellsaint' died?" Samuel told Dr. D. Dr. D laughed "How funny". He said and turned around.

"I told you I didn't want secrets". Party Poison nearly hissed at Samuel.

"It was best to hide it". Samuel replied.

"Talking about secrets. You", Dr. D said pointing at Samuel "know a secret. Don't you? Come on, is there a reason you are helping them?" he continued pointing at the killjoys "Because the Corporation Hellsaint wants them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about". Samuel replied dryly.

"Oh no?" Well...maybe this will remind you. Draculoids, open the door". Dr. D said.

Two men dressed in white with masks of Dracula open a door, and make the killjoys walk through it . Inside was a girl tied by hands and feet and she was standing on a table that was the only thing separating her from a tank full of water. The girl was beautiful. She looked about 5'8 in height, with pale skin, hazel colored eyes with long eyelashes, her hair was very black, she had bangs, her hair was straight, it passed her waist. She had the body of a ballerina with a shirt of black and white stripes, long black pants, and red boots Dr. Martens. She looked like a porcelain doll, that if she fell in that tank she will surely drown.

"We found 'this' walking around. Do you know her?" Dr. D asked Samuel. After a moment Samuel said "No".

"Are you sure?" Dr. D asked him. He swallows saliva and says "Yes'.

"Hhhmmm...I was thinking about shooting her, but found this tank and thought that maybe it would be more fun to watch her die slowly. Don't you think? Let her fall". Dr. D said cheerfully.

"No!" Samuel shouted desperate" No please. Don't do it...What do you want?"

"Why are the killjoys so important?" Dr. D asked warningly. Samuel looks at the girl as if he were seeing water on the desert.

"If I tell you. You'll kill them". Samuel murmured.

"I'll count to 5. 1!". Dr. D said warningly.

"He doesn't know anything!" Party Poison exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Dr. D shouted at him and shoots him in the leg.

"No!" They all scream.

"You''re a fucking motherfucker!" Biohazard screamed at Dr. D and spat on him. Dr. D cleans himself and said "You'll die for that". He said while pointing at Biohazard with his ray gun.

"Motherfucker. No one messes with my honey". A female voice whispered. It was Cyanide Candy that now had on a small tank in her back that had a hose.

"You're fucked up". She said and out of the hose came out fire and she killed various Misfits.

"Let her fall". Dr. D ordered.

"No!" Samuel screamed.

The girl slips and falls inside the tank of water, while Samuel runs after her. Party Poison gets up, grabs a ray gun and hits Dr. Death Defying in the face. And they start fighting. The killjoys start doing their thing, killing Misfits. And Biohazard and Cyanide Candy kiss each other for each Misfit they kill. Silent Terror looked as if he were having a hell of a lot of fun.

"Hold on Bella Muerte". Samuel told the girl in the tank. Bella Muerte couldn't take it anymore and was slowly drowning. Dr. D kept receiving hits from Party Poison, to escape Dr. D squeezes Party Poison's leg.

"I'm almost done". Samuel said hitting the tank hard. The tank started to crack. Until suddenly it broke. Shards of glass cut Samuel but Bella Muerte came out alive. But she was coughing rapidly.

"I have you. Don't worry you're safe". Samuel told her while hugging her.

"You're hurt". She finally said.

"That doesn't matter". He told her.

"I'm fine. You are not". She told him.

"That was awesome. It has been long since I kicked some ass". Kobra Kid said happy with himself.

"Kobra Kid, you were all the time behind me". Jet Star said.

"I told you I didn't want secrets". Party Poison hissed at Samuel.

"I wanted to but..." Samuel started.

"But you didn't!" Party Poison screamed angrily.

"Ok. I'm sorry...Anything else bugging you?" Samuel asked Party Poison.

"Yes, who the hell is she?" He asked pointing at Bella Muerte.

***Please comment if you like it =) I would really like to know what you think. **


	4. Me vs You vs Us vs Them

***I didn't write this! All copyrights go to Leylanie Rodriguez a dear friend of mine. Oh I forgot to say I Natalie edited this story and translated it to English. Hope you like it. =)**

**And you know Dr. Death Defying? Forget he's bald just imagine him as the guy in the NaNaNa video that introduces himself as Dr. D. And the guy that starts talking in the video we can hear the full new album =) I only said this because Leylanie was throwing a fit about it XD**

**Full Chapter title: Me vs. You vs. Us vs. Them **

The killjoys and the rest left the place that could have fucked them up thanks to the Misfits and Dr. Death Defying. Luckily they had been able to heal Party Poison. Now they found themselves walking silently inside the Corp. Hellsaint so they couldn't be captured again. Plus Samuel was slightly hurt, so when they were able to stop walking, Bella Muerte looked for alcohol and a needle with string from a bag to close Samuel's open wound.

"How did you arrive at the Corp. Hellsaint?" Party Poison asks Bella Muerte, who was closing Samuel's wound in cold blood

"Why are you interested?" She asked smiling softly.

"Maybe I'll find out secrets that haven't been told to me". He replied looking at Samuel warningly.

"Well", Bella Muerte started, smiling, and still stitching Samuel up "My parents were killed by the Corp Hellsaint because they knew many "secrets". I was supposed to be dead, but it never happened. After a few years they found out that I was alive and they sent Samuel to kill me, but he couldn't fulfill his mission when...he saw me. I only survived the Apocalypse because he looked for me and saved me. Nothing interesting".

"You actually cleared some of my worries". Party Poison said. And Illusion appeared.

"Blood, blood gallons of the stuff..." Illusion started singing.

"I need to talk to you guys now!" Party Poison told his fellow killjoys, completely ignoring Illusion's presence.

"Well, talk..." Fun Ghoul said.

"In private", he replied looking around.

"I'd do whatever to get away from that...girl". Kobra Kid said looking around softly.

"You only hate her because she made you look bad. Aaahhh...a ghost!" Jet Star said imitating Kobra Kid's voice perfectly.

"Hahaha! That was funny". Fun Ghoul said cheerfully.

"Could you shut up!" Party Poison screamed, obviously upset. Everyone there looked at Party Poison. There was a deadly silence in the room.

"if you want to talk to them in private you can get away from us. So you can talk...in private". Cyanide Candy said calmly.

"Come on", Party Poison said looking at his killjoys and walking slightly away from the rest.

"I wanted...Um...sorry". Jet Star stuttered.

"You don't have to apologize. I feel...upset". Party Poison told him.

"Tell us what is worrying you". Fun Ghoul said. After a while Party Poison replied "I feel like they are betraying us".

"Why?" Kobra Kid asked surprised.

"I don't know". Party Poison replied.

"But, why do you think that?" Kobra Kid pressured.

"You don't trust Samuel". Jet Star said.

"No it's not that. I feel like he doesn't trust me. He doesn't want to tell us what he knows". Party Poison said.

"Maybe its stuff we don't have to know". Kobra Kid said going on Samuel's defense.

"True..." Fun Ghoul said.

"Knowing that he is the son of the owner of this...hell wasn't important?" Party Poison hissed.

"But I don't think..." Kobra Kid started.

"What do you want us to do?" Jet Star asked.

"I was thinking...I think it would be best to leave them". Party Poison said thoughtfully.

"What? Us alone?" Kobra Kid asked alarmed.

"But we don't have weapons. The Misfits took them". Fun Ghoul complained.

"Alone? No". Kobra Kid said whining.

"We have to do it". Party Poison said determined.

"Is there a reason behind this decision?" Jet Star asked him.

"If they don't trust us with information, why should we trust them with our lives?" Party Poison asked his killjoys.

"A Misfit!" Kobra Kid screamed pointing at someone with a gas mask but with different clothing, "We're all going to die!" Kobra Kid shouted.

"Not again". Party Poison said bored.

The strange Misfit takes off the mask. The Misfit was a woman of about 19 years of age and was 5'6 in height. She had green eyes, black straight hair that reached her shoulders and bangs, she also had a piece of white hair. She had a curvy body, she had on a white overall with black socks above her knees and black boots. The girl was armed with a gun around her thigh and a rifle around her back.

"Don't be scared! I am not what you think I am". The girl exclaimed.

"Oh God...Am I already dead?" Kobra Kid asked.

"Well then I'm already in heaven". Jet Star said looking at the girl.

"BooBoo...Is that you?" Cyanide Candy asked.

"Cyanide Candy? What are you doing with them?" She said pointing at the killjoys "They could kill you for this". The girl continued. Samuel appeared and said "BooBoo we need your help. You're the only one that can help us".

"Well I would but..." BooBoo started.

"We need weapons and other things. Come on, you're the bounty hunter". Cyanide Candy told her.

"In exchange of what?" The bounty hunter asked. And there was a long silence.

"She could betray you. If she's a bounty hunter she could be trying to chase a reward and that reward could be us". Party Poison said.

"Wow! You must be Party Poison. Don't worry I swear to be loyal". BooBoo told him.

"So...are you going to help us?" Samuel asked doubtfully.

"Only for three reasons. First Cyanide Candy is my sister. Second you helped me in a lot of things. And third because he has a good ass", She said pointing at Party Poison, "he looks like a bad boy". In a murmur she told Party Poison "And I love bad boys". She winked and looked at Samuel.

Kobra Kid touches his butt and says "I'm jealous". Jet Star and Fun Ghoul gave each other an awkward look.

"I'll go do my job. Chao". BooBoo said walking out.

"I wanted to tell you something my killjoys and I agreed on". Party Poison started.

"I never said..." Kobra Kid started to complain.

"Sshh". They said.

"We want to go on alone". Party Poison finally said.

"What? And what do you plan to do without weapons superman?" Samuel asked getting angry.

"We know how to defend ourselves with or without weapons and certainly without you". Party Poison told him.

"No! You can't..." Samuel started.

"So now you are going to take control of the life of my friends and mine too?" Party Poison hissed.

"If you leave you'll die". Samuel replied.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take". Party Poison replied.

"Sam, if they want to leave you can't make them stay". Bella Muerte told him softly. And there was a long silence.

"We're leaving". Party Poison announced, leaving with his killjoys.

"They won't live". Biohazard murmured. Silent Terror nodded and followed the killjoys.

After a while.

"Damn it! I swear I've see this hallway eight times". Fun Ghoul complained.

"All the hallways look alike". Party Poison told him.

"Shit!" Fun Ghoul said mad.

"I want to go to the bathroom. I can't believe I haven't seen a single bathroom". Kobra Kid complained.

"Don't worry Kobra Kid if I see a bathroom I'll tell you". Jet Star said laughing.

"Well...I think you are a very good bathroom". Kobra Kid told Jet Star grinning.

"Don't you dare". Jet Star told him, starting to get mad. Party Poison stops walking and murmurs "A girl".

"Where?" Kobra Kid asked curiously.

"Sshh!" They all said to him.

"Well to me she looks like a little girl". Jet Star said. The 'girl' turns around and stares at them, curious.

"She looks harmless...What's the thing she has in her hand?" Fun Ghoul said turning slightly pale.

'It's a meteor hammer. It's a weapon that has a spiked ball connected to a chain". Kobra Kid answered.

"I know. I have eyes". Jet Star said sarcastically.

"Why don't you go and talk with her?" Fun Ghoul asked Jet Star.

"Who? Me?" He asked.

"Yes". They all said in unison.

"Because you...you...inspire confidence. Or what? Are you scared of a 'girl'?" Fun Ghoul teased.

"Me? Never. Never!" Jet Star said, doubtfully he turned and looked at the 'girl'.

Truthfully the girl with the meteor hammer wasn't a little girl. It was a chick of 18 years of age and 5'0 in height. She had brown eyes and black hair tucked into two buns tied with sticks. The chick was super thin and gave the impression of being a little girl. She had a red shirt and pants in japan style.

"Hi my name is Jet Star". He said approaching her slowly.

The chick takes he meteor hammer from the chain and starts spinning the spiked ball over her head, each time with more force.

"That doesn't look good". Kobra Kid said worried.

"What's your name?" Jet Star asked her.

"Maybe I should go". Kobra Kid said walking towards the girl.

But suddenly the ball hit Jet Star in the chest, sending him flying. Kobra Kid, scared, ran to Fun Ghoul to hide behind him.

"Aahh. Why don't I ever have luck with girls?" Kobra Kid asked to no one in particular.

"I told you that we had to stay!" Fun Ghoul screamed.

"Really? Because I never heard you". Party Poison told him.

"Aahhh!" The girl screamed violently.

"Aahhh!" They screamed back scared.

The girl moved the meteor hammer like a total professional. She jumped and jumped. She looked as if she were dancing. Fun Ghoul looked at Jet Star and Party Poison for guidance. Kobra Kid only hid himself.

"I think Jet Star is suffering a cardiac arrest". Fun Ghoul said worried.

Jet Star coughed and tried to breathe as Fun Ghoul helped him. The girl saw them and hit Fun Ghoul with the meteor hammer.

"My leg! I think its dislocated!" Fun Ghoul shouted.

"Hey, you want to fight?" Party Poison asked the girl. The girl neared Party Poison. He tried to hit her but she was too fast and finally she tangled the chain around Party Poison's neck and she started to pull the chain. Party Poison was being choked with the chain. He coughed and coughed. And the girl only smiled.

"Oh...Ah". Kobra Kid started making karate sounds.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fun Ghoul asked him.

"I'm the man.." He replied. The girl looked at Kobra Kid and let go of the chain. Party Poison fell unconscious to the floor. The girl started to near Kobra Kid. He looked super tall beside her. She looked at him with so much sweetness he just stared back. Later she smiled and hit him in the face. Kobra Kid's nose started to bleed.

"My nose! Aahh! The Pain!" He shouted.

He jumped and moved his hands and by accident he hit the girl and she fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I...I hit you...Oh God. I did it! Haha I hit..." Kobra Kid started to say.

"A girl? Wow!" Fun Ghoul said sarcastically.

In that moment the girl kicks Kobra Kid making him eat floor and gets to her feet in just one jump.

"Come on, on your feet. I'll beat your ass!" She said happily. Kobra Kid gets up. She hits him in the face with her fist. He looks at her and says "No more Mr. Nice Guy". He hits her in the face, she tries to hit him back, but Kobra Kid stopped the hit with a speed that was impressive.

"I said. No more!" He shouted. They hit each other head with head, Kobra Kid had rebelled. They received hits from each other constantly. And Kobra Kid kept fighting back.

"Kobra Kid? Wow! Beat her ass!" Fun Ghoul cheered on.

Kobra Kid responded with excellent karate moves. Until he tried to kick her. She grabbed his leg in the air.

"You're good. But I'm better". She said. Twisting Kobra Kid's leg and spun him in the air. Again the girl made him eat floor. Kobra Kid found himself tired and gave up.

"Something you want to say before you die?" She asked grabbing him by his hair.

"Where is the bathroom?" He asked.

"Anything else?" She asked him.

"Yes, mess with someone your own size bitch". Cyanide Candy answered. She had the tank and fire came out of the hose. The girl started running and walked on the wall. All the fire hit the wall and the girl jumped.

"Don't kill her. She's Jawbreaker". Samuel told Cyanide Candy.

"Well, that Jawbreaker tried to kill us". Fun Ghoul told him.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" Jawbreaker asked.

"They are the killjoys". Biohazard answered.

"My God! What happened to you guys?" Bella Muerte asked Fun Ghoul.

"Jawbreaker. That's what happened. But don't worry we're fine now". He answered.

"Wait. What the hell is going on?" Jawbreaker asked.

***I'll probably won't post the next chapter in a long time because I'm going on a cruise plus school is going to be fucking with my life for a while. Please comment if you like it =) I would really like to know what you think. **


	5. The priority of Miss Spider is none of y

***I didn't write this! All copyrights go to Leylanie Rodriguez a dear friend of mine. Oh I forgot to say I Natalie edited this story and translated it to English. Hope you like it. =)**

**And yeah I know I suck I made you wait so long for the chapter to be this short. Don't hate me please =)**

**Full Chapter name: The priority of Miss Spider is none of your business.**

"So I tried to kill the fabulous killjoys?" Jawbreaker asked surprised.

"Yes", Bella Muerte said checking Fun Ghoul's leg.

"NO-WAY! The killjoys! Haha! Hi friendly friends", Jawbreaker while waving at the killjoys "I'm so sorry about the meteor hammer and everything".

"I thought I was going to die". Party Poison said not too happy.

"I'm sorry about that too". Jawbreaker said sadly. And suddenly Illusion appeared.

"0715, you crazy killer!" Illusion laughed while she said this "You almost killed him". Even more laughter.

"I already said I was sorry". Jawbreaker whispered.

"Aahh my nose! Ahh, my leg! Aahh my butt!" Kobra Kid complained.

"What is more embarrassing? That a girl kicked Kobra Kid's butt or that Kobra Kid couldn't kick a girl's butt?" Jet Star said in pain.

"Shut up!" Kobra Kid hissed.

"You weren't so bad Kobra Kid". Jawbreaker started while she approached him "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"When you spend so much time alone you learn things. What about you?" Kobra Kid asked her.

"I was born in a Japanese family, a bastard, by the union of my mother and an american man. Since I was young I was taught the art of killing by my maternal grandfather. The first time I killed someone I was 13 years old. The Corp. Hellsaint looked for me when they found out about my abilities to kill". Jawbreaker explained.

"You really are good..." Kobra Kid said scared.

"If you want I can show you some karate moves". Jawbreaker told him.

"Of course you can!" He said cheerfully. When he finished BooBoo arrived.

"Who wants weapons?" She asked.

"You are pretty fast and efficient". Bella Muerte acknowledged.

"I know". BooBoo said proudly.

They all started to take ray guns and other types of stuff to defend themselves.

"We have to be prepared. There are too many Misfits". Samuel said.

"I love ray guns". Jet Star said happily. Party Poison had been looking at BooBoo for a while and he finally said "You should take some ray guns for you. I'm sure that you'll need them".

"I prefer bullets over ray guns. Mister Party Poison". She told him.

"We're in the year 2019". He said smiling.

"My father was in the military. He taught me everything about weapons. That's why I prefer a revolver and a rifle, plus I became one of the best mavericks(I don't know if this is the right word in english) of the world when I was 14 years old". BooBoo explained.

"Did it take you time to get used to ray guns?" Party Poison asked her smiling.

"My father...didn't survive". BooBoo said looking at Party Poison with sadness and left the room.

"Aahh! My leg!" Fun Ghoul exclaimed.

"Okay I'll fix it on the count of three. 1...2..." Bella Muerte started and was cut off by Fun Ghoul exclaiming "Wait! Have you done this before?"

"Yes, relax. 1...2..." She started yet again.

"Wait!" He shouted again.

"Stop. On the count of three. 1..." Bella Muerte moved the leg and every bone in Fun Ghoul's leg made a crunching sound.

"Aahh! You said on the count of three". He exclaimed feeling insulted.

"I'm sorry. Not so bad for my first time, right?" Bella Muerte said. Fun Ghoul didn't answer her, he just simply got up and walked away from her. Silent Terror laughed while preparing the weapons. Probably thinking Fun Ghoul is a wimp and Bella Muerte...well she is who she is.

Cyanide Candy and Biohazard appear out of nowhere.

"Where were you?" Samuel asked them.

"Do I have to answer that question?" Biohazard asked.

"It's better if you don't say anything". Samuel told him.

"What is your plan?" Illusion asked.

"Don't worry. The plan has already started". Samuel told her sure of himself.

On the other side of the Corporation...

"What will I tell her?" Dr. D asked himself sadly while walking with his Draculoids. Each time his steps were even slower because he didn't want to reach his destiny.

"She can't kill me. She needs me. Plus I need her to continue my plan". Dr. D said to himself "That Party Poison hit me! Damn him! But I will take revenge on him". He said knocking on the door.

"Come in". Said a husky woman's voice. Dr. Death Defying swallows saliva before entering. Inside the dark room was Mr. Hellsaint and a woman.

"So...Dr. Death Defying. Where are the killjoys?" The woman with the husky voice asked. Dr. D swallows saliva and says, scared "They got away, my lady".

"Don't call me my lady!" She screamed and threw a cup she was holding and gets up "For you I am The Black Widow! You can only call me by that".

"I'm sorry, Black Widow. They...They". Dr. D stuttered, "That damn Party Poison took my weapon and hit me. I couldn't do anything".

"Useless! Swallow your damn excuses!" She said shouting. After a while she relaxed, "Now could you tell me where they went? Or are you really that useless?" She asked hm smiling.

"Samuel is guiding them. They're headed to the main elevator, Black Widow". Dr. D answered nervously. Black Widow laughs sarcastically and says "Oh...that's good news. Prepare the Misfits because we will surround them when they leave. Let them try to escpae because when they come to the surface they'll die".

"Brilliant idea Black Widow". Dr. D said.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Leave!" Black Widow told him.

"Oh, yes". Dr.D said walking to the door. Black Widow sits down and says "Oh...Dr. Death Defying?"

"Yes", he said almost closing the door.

"If you don't succeed don't bother to come back". She said coldly.

"It's okay". Dr. D replied and closed the door, walking away rapidly.

"Your son was always a bother". Black Widow said once Dr. D left.

"He hates me for killing his mother, but I did it for you". Mr. Hellsaint said.

"He wants revenge. He hates you more than I hated my parents. Those idiots, I got rid of them as soon as I could. Samuel will do the same to you". She told him.

"Well...that is if you don't do it first". Mr. Hellsaint told her. Black Widow laughed sarcastically "Hellsaint, please".

"It's the truth. You and I both know that the Corp. Hellsaint is yours not mine. I'm only the face of the corporation and the only ones that know is you, me, and Dr. Death Defying". Mr. Hellsaint said.

"Shut up! Right now my priority is Party Poison". She said smiling.

**Please comment if you like it =) I would really like to know what you think. Plus Leylanie is losing faith in this story! She needs to feel the looove, so please coment if you want her to keep writing. **


	6. Author's Note

**Okay I know I've kept you waiting a long time for the next chapter but I promise I'll post it soon. It's just that I've been busy and like I told you I went on a cruise and thanks to that cruise I got allergies on my eyes so I was told to stay out of the computer, not read or write in a whole week so I had to obey. But I'll probably post the next chapter on the weekend or next week. Please be patient. Oh and just a warning chapter 7 won't be posted till next year, first because it hasn't been written completely yet, second because I won't see Leylanie till next year, and third because I have to translate it to English. But I'll do my best so don't give up on this story! XD **


	7. When you die tell me where you're going

***I didn't write this! All copyrights go to Leylanie Rodriguez a dear friend of mine. Oh I forgot to say I Natalie edited this story and translated it to English. Hope you like it. =)**

**Full Chapter Name: When you die tell me where you're going so I can keep you company**

Ding! The main elevator sounded as it neared the surface.

"To your places". Misfit #1 said.

"Be ready to fire when the elevator arrives". Misfit #2 said.

Meanwhile Samuel charges his weapon and asks the killjoys "Are you ready?"

"We're all ready". Party Poison replied. The Misfits stationed themselves in front of the elevator doors in straight lines. The Black Widow, Mr. Hellsaint, and Dr. Death Defying looked at everything from a trailer stationed in the desert, on the outside the trailer looked old but inside it was futuristic.

"They're arriving. Black Widow". Dr. D told the woman.

"Excellent! Now, we must wait". She replied happily (if she could even be "happy").

"But your precious Party Poison will die". Mr. Hellsaint told her.

"Shut up! I know he will survive". She hissed.

"The countdown started, Black Widow". Dr. D informed.

"5...4" Misfit #1 started the countdown.

"3..." Samuel continued

"2..." Jawbreaker said with a grin in her face.

"1..." Party Poison finished.

The elevator doors open up and a shower of rays hits it. There was no way you could survive that. From all the shooting a white smoke appeared that made it impossible to see anything. After they stopped shooting there was a deadly silence. The white smoke slowly dispersed itself and everyone present could see what was inside the elevator. In the elevator were men tied by their hands and feet, dead.

"What's happening?" Black Widow asked alarmed.

"Black Widow, it looks like..." Dr. D started nervously.

"Damn it talk already! You useless piece of shit!" The woman screamed.

"It looks like they weren't in the elevator. They knew of the plan". Dr. D whispered.

"How?" She asked amazed "Illusion... she might..." She interrupted herself to ask an even bigger question "But if they aren't in the elevator, where are they?"

"Now!" Samuel shouted. In that moment 8 of the first Misfits of each line turned around and started shooting everyone behind them. The first 8 Misfits of each line took off their mask and actually were: Party Poison, Samuel, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, Silent Terror, Jet Star, Biohazard, and Jawbreaker.

"It can't be...my son..." Mr. Hellsaint stuttered.

"Your bastard of a son made a fucking trap in our faces!" Black Widow screeched.

In that place surrounded by Misfits started a battle to death. Jawbreaker took out her meteor hammer from were it was hidden and broke some jaws, Kobra Kid followed her closely. Silent Terror was bathed in blood and Biohazard licked a lot of knives clean of blood. Meanwhile Samuel and Party Poison walked toward the trailer in which The Black Widow, Mr. Hellsaint, and Dr. Death Defying were at.

"party Poison and Samuel are getting close". Dr. D stated.

"Let them come". She said taking out her ray gun. Party Poison and Samuel open the door by force and enter the futuristic trailer.

"Good. Very good. I hope I didn't scare you off". Black Widow said with a smile on her face.

"Who is she?" Party Poison asked.

"No fucking idea". Samuel murmured.

"I'm the Black Widow. Owner of the Corp. Hellsaint". She said. The Black Widow had blonde curly hair. She was a very tall woman about 5'10 in height and she looked like a model, but she was missing an eye she covered with a black pirate's patch that had a red spider, Her other eye was blue and she was wearing a blaiser, a long pair of jeans, a black tie, a white shirt, and pointy black heels.

"Surprised?" She asked smiling. Samuel looks at his father, points at him with his ray gun and says "What does she mean?"

"Samuel will kill his father". Black Widow said laughing crazily.

"Shut up! You don't know me. Don't know nothing of my past". Samuel replied frenetically.

"Weak...You were always weak. I know more than you can imagine. You hate your father for killing your mother. Without even knowing he did it for me". She said with a wicked grin in her face.

"You are..." Samuel started to say but Party Poison stopped him.

"Come on...Kill him...I don't need him anymore. Do it!" She shouted.

"Son...I'm sorry". Mr. Hellsaint said.

"Ah...you are more weak and useless than what I thought. Do you need help?" She charges her ray gun and shoots Mr. Hellsaint between his brows rapidly.

"No! You bitch!" Samuel screamed.

"Dr. Death Defying!" The woman called out. Dr. Death Defying appears behind Part Poison and points at his head with a ray gun.

"Now, you just have to go and everything will be fine". She said pointing at Samuel with a ray gun.

"I won't leave without Party Poison". Samuel hissed.

"Look at it this way: If you go, maybe you'll live with the rest. But if you pretend to be a hero, I will kill you and I'll be sure you are buried with the rest of your little "friends". She charges her weapon and says "Your choice".

"Go! Just go!" Party Poison screamed at him.

"No..." Samuel replied.

"Get the fuck out of here. I'll be fine. Just go!" Party Poison screamed back.

Samuel looks at him in the eyes for a second and turns around and leaves.

"Dr. Death Defying..." She called.

"Of course". Dr. D takes out a piece of cloth and puts it on Party Poison's face. Then, Party Poison hits the floor unconscious.

BooBoo arrives in a huge truck to where there was a fight to death.

"Yeah!" She screamed and the truck jumped "Oopps...I think I ran over a body".

"There they are!" Bella Muerte said pointing at the killjoys and the rest.

"Well then we'll go there. Yeah!" BooBoo looked too happy for the situation they were in.

"A truck is getting close!" Biohazard shouted. The window on the back of the truck opens.

"Hi, honey" Cyanide Candy tells Biohazard.

"Where did you find it?" Biohazard asked.

"Hey it's BooBoo "The Bounty Hunter". she replied. BooBoo lowers the window and says "Everyone! Inside! We have to get out of here!"

"Where is Samuel?" Bella Muerte asked nervous. Silent terror said something to Biohazard in sign and language and Biohazard says "We don't know". Bella Muerte comes out of the truck and says "Well, I'm not leaving without him".

"Don't go! It's dangerous!" Biohazard exclaimed. Silent Terror runs after her, there was no fucking way she was going alone, Silent Terror thought.

"Damn it!" Biohazard cursed.

"Killjoys! Jawbreaker!" BooBoo exclaimed. The killjoys and Jawbreaker arrived at the truck.

"We have to go!" Samuel shouted while running to the truck.

"Where is Party Poison?" Kobra Kid asked.

"Samuel, Bella Muerte left running out to look for you". Biohazard said. Kobra Kid pulls Samuel closer to him and points at him with a ray gun "You've helped us a lot, but if you don't tell me where Party Poison is..." Samuel frees himself and says "They captured him. I'm...sorry".

Silent Terror arrives alarmed.

"Where is Bella Muerte?" Samuel asked Silent Terror.

"They shot her! They shot Bella Muerte!" Biohazard screamed. Samuel pushes Biohazard and Silent Terror out of the way to go running after Bella Muerte.

"No! You could die!" Biohazard said and started to fight with Samuel.

"Motherfucker let go of me! if you're a good friend, don't follow me". Samuel said.

"You'll die". Biohazard murmured.

"It would be a pleasure to die with her. She means everything to me". Samuel said and goes out running.

"Samuel! Samuel!" BooBoo screamed.

"Everyone in the truck!" Biohazard screamed. After, the rest left, Samuel and Bella Muerte were falling together into a pool of blood while they hold hands and looked at each other in the eyes, maybe for the last time.

**I wonder what will happen to Party Poison? And what about Bella Muerte and Samuel? Stay tuned and find out cause I won't tell you XD ****Please comment if you like it =) I would really like to know what you think.**


	8. The truth is more interesting than livin

***I didn't write this! All copyrights go to Leylanie Rodriguez a dear friend of mine. I Natalie edited this story and translated it to English. Hope you like it. =)**

**Sorry I took so long to post this! I was busy with school and I admit I had the chapter for a while….But at least I was able to post it now, cause honestly I was feeling bad for taking so long. **

***Full Chapter Name: The truth is more interesting than living happily ever after. **

"Look Alive Sunshine..." The Black Widow said laughing.

"I...oh..." Party Poison murmured with his eyes closed.

"Wake up!" The Black Widow shouts and slaps him in the face.

"Time to negotiate". She said. Party Poison opens his eyes and notices that he is tied to a chair inside the fancy trailer. Every part of his body was numb. The Black Widow was sitting comfortably in front of him drinking from a cup.

"Negotiate? With you? About what?" He asked the woman.

"Now we're talking". The Black Widow said taking a sip of the liquid in the cup, and called out "Dr. Death Defying?"

"Yes..." He said nearing The Black Widow.

"A drink here for our friend". She said.

"I'm not your friend!" Party Poison said obviously mad "And I don't want a drink!"

"Relax... That's how negotiation works. I'll go to the point because I don't like taking about pointless shit. I want you to join me". She said calmly.

"You want me to..." Party Poison laughs sarcastically "Sorry, but I didn't know you were so good at telling jokes. You know I'll never join you". The Black Widow, who looked very serious, took out her weapon and pointed it at Party Poison's head.

"Listen to me you ignorant! I didn't do everything I did so a...piece of shit like you laughs in my face, in my territory, in front of my people", she said while looking at Dr. D and some Misfits, and continued saying "So don't be a smart ass". Party Poison swallows saliva and thought for a while, the words 'I didn't do everything I did...' left him thinking.

"I want to know more about your offer with one condition". The red haired Party Poison said. The Black Widow, surprised, lowers her weapon.

"Goo, very good. You have made the right decision". She said and turned around facing the other people in the trailer.

"Out! Everybody out!" She shouted at them, when everyone left she asked Party Poison "What is the condition?"

"I want to ask you some questions". He said. The Black Widow lights up what looks like and expensive cigarette and said "Is that your condition? Because I also have one. You can only ask me 5 questions".

"Why? I have many". He said.

"Now you only have four". She said back.

"Damn it! Ok...Um...Why am I so important to you?" Party Poison asked the woman.

"You don't remember anything? Or maybe you preferred to forget. Party Poison, you always wished this". She said smiling.

"I don't understand". He said confused and slightly annoyed.

"Something very important exists that you have the power to destroy or change it and protect it". She said and stayed silent for a while.

"You always wished to be a hero. I think it's something you and I have in common. You take your time to make something beautiful and think everyone will see it with the same love as you. But in exchange the world sees horror, disgrace, and death. That hurts, because you will only want to help and they insult you and lift their middle finger. Soon you discover that it's not that the world doesn't deserve being saved, instead they don't want nor care about being saved". She said and smoked from the cigarette.

"We had turbulent lives". She finished.

"So that means I had a life before this?" Party Poison asked.

"Yes...To say the truth, even a...family". She said truthfully.

"A family,,,Where are they?" He asked happy. The Black Widow laughed and said "It's weird. Some time ago you wanted to be what you are now. A bad boy with followers in the middle of the dessert. Now you ask me about the family you don't remember. They're dead". He lowers his head and whispers "No..." He always knew there was something missing, but he didn't remember what.

"Oh please. Don't get nostalgic, it will pass. I'll even do you a favor". She said looking at him like he was pathetic. The Black Widow gets to her feet and puts her ray gun on a table, she takes out a small knife from one of her boots, and frees Party Poison's hands and feet.

"But enough!" She said while turning around "Forget that pathetic life and pathetic family of yours. I already took care of those things. You only have one question left".

Party Poison looks at the ray gun and The Black Widow feels anger. So, quickly, he tried to grab the ray gun, but his hands didn't respond. The simple impulse made the chair shake, which resulted in him landing on the floor.

"Fuck!" He shouted.

"Oh..." The Black Widow says laughing "when you pass so much time tied you don't have blood circulation and loose mobility in your hands. Let me help you".

"Don't touch me! What did you do?" He asks hurt, red hair falling into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" The woman asked.

"What did you do to make all the world hate you?" He asked.

"That was the question you should have made in the beginning, Party Poison. I understood that the world didn't look for for beauty because it was something too...relative. But the world was interested in perfection and that's what I gave them". She smiled and continued saying "A'though it cost me millions or maybe billions of lives...Now we all breathe peace".

"You...You...Destroyed the world". Party Poison stuttered.

"No..." Se said softly, running her fingers through Party Poison's red hair.

"Don't think that way. Now everything is perfect. Only peace for the world. understand?" She said, stroking his cheek softly.

"Yes...I understand. You are sick! You are a sick bitch! You destroyed the whole world!" He said with disgust.

"No! It's not that way! I thought you understood! I thought we were the same! Your past life is part of this!" She shouted on border of tears.

"Never! If peace costs millions or billions of lives I prefer to live in hell!" He shouted, nearly turning as red as his hair with anger.

"No! Those were imperfect things. We are perfect and have the power to destroy and also change and protect the world. We are the future..." She said, trying to explain.

"You destroyed something beautiful in order to make it perfect. Wow, you are very good. You disgust me!" He said. The Black Widow with only one tear in her eyes grabs her weapon and points it to Party Poison's head.

"You are so pathetic and imperfect like those millions of people. You don't accept my offer and it costs me to understand if you are very brave or very stupid. But I will tell you something: I don't need you and if I don't kill you there is someone else very anxious to do so". And with hate on her voice she said "I'm not very good; I'm perfect".

In that moment Party Poison felt as hot blood ran through his veins, to his hands and feet.

***Please review! We really want to know what you think! **


	9. Note

Hi everyone! I know I haven't posted the next chapter but you wanna know why? Because it hasn't been written yet! I've tried convincing Leylanie to write it but she hasn't listened to me and believe me you guys are not the only ones that wanna know the end of the story. So sorry I will continue to try to MAKE her write but I can't make any promises because I am not the brain behind this. I am only the one that brings this to all of you. Hopefully she will write the chapter and I will be able to give you the ending.


	10. I burned heaven to see if it could burn

**As you guys know I didn't write this story, but if you're new and didn't know that a dear friend of mine called Leylanie Rodriguez wrote this. **

**New chapter! I know it's been long overdue but it's finally here! Remember I had to wait for a little someone called Leylanie to write. But I fought with her and shit and finally she listened to me and has written!**

***Full Chapter Name: I burned heaven to see if it could burn more than hell. Guess who won…**

Party Poison was still on the floor while The Black Widow pointed at his head with the gun, ready to fire. In that moment Dr. Death Defying arrives somewhat alarmed.

"Black Widow, we have problems". Dr. D says. The Black Widow while rolling her eyes tells him "Dr. Death Defying how many times have I told you to know before you enter?"

"When I said problems, I meant _big_ problems". Dr. D told her seriously.

The Black Widow looks at Party Poison for a second and leaves the trailer. Leaving Party Poison and Dr. D alone.

"You don't look good". Dr. D tells him.

"I can't stand her!" Party Poison said annoyed.

"Ha! If you can't, and you've only spent an hour with her, you don't know all I had to stand". Dr D replies.

The Black Widow enters the room and screams at Dr. D "Get out! And go help the Misfits". The Black Widow looked nervous. Dr. D leaves silently. The Black Widow walks from side to side while murmuring things. Party Poison laughs and says "What's happening? Is what I smell fear?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" She creams and kicks him "Don't dare talk to me like that!" She kicks him again "You fucked up my plans".

While she was kicking him the door opens. A voice in the background says "I will fuck your world!"

"Fun Ghoul?" Party Poison asks. The Black Widow turns around to look.

"I'll save your ass, Party Poison". Fun Ghoul said while pointing his ray gun at The Black Widow.

"Too late you midget". The Black Widow said with a sick smile.

The Black Widow kicks Fun Ghoul's ray bun to the floor and it flies in the air and ends in Fun Ghoul's head.

"Now I really am pissed". Fun Ghoul growled. He runs toward The Black Widow and throws her to the floor. The Black Widow punches him in the nose and Fun Ghoul grips her neck he pushed her against the floor.

"I'm not a midget! I'm a tiny Yankee!" Fun Ghoul shouts.

"Midget! Aahh!" The Black Widow said while gripping his neck. Kobra Kid and Jawbreaker enter the trailer.

"Look Party Poison is there". Jawbreaker said pointing at him.

"Let's go!" Both of them enter and pass beside both fighters that fought to death. Later they take Party Poison and help him out.

"Don't worry Party Poison. I'll help you get out of here". Kobra Kid tells him.

In that moment a Misfits gets in front of him.

"Watch out!" Jawbreaker warns. A shot is hear and the Misfit falls to the floor.

"Wow Jawbreaker!" Kobra Kid exclaimed impressed.

"It wasn't me". She said. Dr. D with his arm raised after shooting the Misfit shouts "Run! There's no time to lose".

"Thanks!" Party Poison told him.

Meanwhile in the fancy trailer:

"Let go of my hair!" The Black Widow exclaimed.

"You gave me a low blow". Fun Ghoul replied.

The Black Widow and Fun Ghoul had done everything to each other: biting, scratching, kicking, pulling hair, strangling, drag each other on the floor, fly through the air. All of that to obtain the ray gun that was left. The Black Widow runs but Fun Ghoul grabs her by her leg and makes her fall to the floor. The Black Widow kicks Fun Ghoul's face.

"I won't get distracted. I'm watching you". She said looking at him, her face a little too close.

"Is that what you think?" Fun Ghoul says, grabs her face and kisses her passionately. The Black Widow pushes him away brusquely and screeches "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She spits.

"I'm sorry. You didn't want a kiss? It's just that you got real close and I thought you were hitting on me". Fun Ghoul says nervously.

"I'm going to kill you!" The Black Widow squeezes his neck hard. Fun Ghoul with barely any breath left whispered "You were the one who put your tongue in my mouth".

"You're going to die!" She hissed. Someone hits The Black Widow with a glass bottle.

"He'll die. But not today". Jet Star said. The Black Widow falls to the floor somewhat dizzy but awake.

"Let's go!" Fun Ghoul shouts.

"Why were you talking about tongues?" Jet Star asked as they left running.

"Idiots...My head..." The Black Widow mutters getting to her feet.

"Damn it!" The Black Widow screams, takes a gun and leaves the trailer.

It was easy to see that the Misfits were losing. When The Black Widow comes out, Party Poison sees her and goes after her until they were in a solitary place in the desert.

"I knew you would follow me". The Black Widow says and throws the ray gun to the floor and continues saying "Take it. Take it and take out your anger on me. I know you want to". Party Poison takes the gun and points it at her.

"Do it". The Black Widow says while lifting her arms up 'Shoot me in between eyebrow and eyebrow".

"Why do you want me to kill you?" Party Poison asks her. She rolls her eyes and says "Why do you ask so many questions? I want you to know that I'm only a small portion of the problem. Soon you'll meet Better Living Industries and their leader Korse".

"What are you talking about?" Party Poison asks confused.

"Soon, you will know The Draculoids don't take long in bringing their leader news. Korse will know who the fabulous killjoys are. The Misfits will be free and scared because without their monthly brainwash. They'll know the truth of what is really happening". The Black Widow told him coolly.

"The Misfits are...innocent people?" Party Poison asks softly.

"Yes. We keep them sedated thanks to some pills they send us from Better Living Ind. But to more, I am destroyed! All you have to do is pull the trigger". She said exasperated.

"I won't do it. I won't do it for two reasons: I don't want to do it and I don't want to be like you". Party Poison replied.

"And by 'I don't want' do you mean 'I can't'? You are..." The Black Widow started saying and Party Poison cut her off.

"By 'I don't want to' I mean that it would be sad to kill you, now that you lost it all and are worth nothing".

"Idiot". She spat. Dr. D comes out of nowhere, takes out his ray gun and points it at The Black Widow.

"Dr. Death Defying? What are you doing?" The Black Widow asked confused.

"Contemplating the idea of killing you". He told her coldly.

"You? Kill me? Don't tell me. Hahaha". The Black Widow said sarcastically.

"I am very serious. Your insults and killings end now!" Dr. D told her.

"If you kill me, you won't be worth..." The Black Widow started saying and Dr. D pulled the trigger. He felt a little guilty in the beginning but then it changed to a sense of freedom and he left jumping with joy.

A few weeks later Dr. D looses mobility of his legs for reasons unknown.

Back to the story...

"Where were you?" Kobra Kid asked Party Poison.

"Checking...Um...Nothing. How did you find me?" The red-head asked.

"Samuel told us". Kobra Kid said truthfully.

"Samuel?" Party Poison asked confused.

Samuel and Bella Muerte found themselves in the back seat of the truck that BooBoo drove.

"He and Bella Muerte were very hurt when we escaped from the Corp. Hellsaint. Don't worry, Cyanide Candy and Silent Terror have helped them recover". Kobra Kid explained.

In that moment a Trans AM with a black widow in the front passes by. From the car comes out BooBoo. (the car from the Nanana and Sing video Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, and Jet Star use)

"What a beautiful car!" Party Poison exclaims.

"Do you want it? It used to be owned by The Black Widow. She didn't use it much and now she doesn't need it". BooBoo said.

"A car! OMG! Yes!" Kobra Kid exclaimed happily.

"Of course". Party Poison tells BooBoo and she gives him the keys.

"I can't believe it. We have a car!" Jet Star said amazed.

"Take it as a farewell gift". BooBoo told them.

"Farewell?" Fun Ghoul asked confused.

"We are leaving". Jawbreaker said.

"To where?" Kobra Kid asks sad.

"I still don't know. Biohazard says its a surprise". Jawbreaker tells Kobra Kid.

"This is the last time we'll see each other". BooBoo says and kisses Party Poison "Goodbye". And she turns around and gets in the truck.

"Wow...I'm jealous a car AND a kiss". Jet Star said.

"Don't take it personally". Party Poison said grinning.

"I'll miss you Kobra Kid". Jawbreaker says. Kobra Kid turns red and excited says "Seriously?"

"You are so kawaii!" She throws Kobra Kid a kiss and leaves.

"Did you see that...?" Kobra Kid says proud of himself "She called me 'kawaii' which means adorable".

The truck got turned on and Biohazard, Silent Terror, Samuel, Cyanide Candy, Bella Muerte, BooBoo and Jawbreaker wave goodbye.

"Bye! Good luck". Everyone in the truck said in unison.

"Bye!" The killjoys say together.

The killjoys get in the car and turn it on.

"It's a beauty". Party Poison murmurs to himself.

"I want to drive!" Kobra Kid exclaims.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kawaii, but I should drive". Fun Ghoul says.

"Ha! Mr. Kawaii..." Jet Star said with a grin.

"You're all just jealous...girls love me". Kobra Kid says smiling.

"Me? Jealous of you? If you guys knew The Black Widow wouldn't take her eyes off me. She told me she loved me and even tried to kiss me but I didn't let her. If it wasn't for Jet Star she would have rapped me". Fun Ghoul said. **(Isn't he a big fat liar? :D)**

"That explains everything I heard there". Jet Star said.

"I never imagined that she…" Kobra kid muttered.


	11. The beginning of the end

***I did not write this Leylanie did. **

***Full Chapter Name: The Beginning of the end**

A few months later...

The killjoys found themselves in the station DIE.

"Everything has changed in such a short time. Now we have to protect the future". Party Poison says while he looked at the eyes of the new little friend of dark curly hair and light eyes that looked at him genuinely.

"Fro power!" Jet Star tells the girl.

"Someday I'm going to teach you karate". Kobra Kid told her.

"And I will teach you to drink beer". Fun Ghoul says.

"Fun Ghoul!" They all say disapprovingly.

"Ok, ok. We have to protect out tomorrow. Long live kids...and beer!" Fun Ghoul exclaims and takes a sip of beer.

"We are receiving a signal from the transmitter". Party Poison said suddenly.

"Look Alive Sunshine

109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit!

You're here with me, Dr. Death Defying

I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter

Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you live!

A system failure for the masses, antimatter for the master plan!

Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny.

This one's for all you rock and rollers, all you crash queens and motor babies.

Listen up! The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary.

It's time to do it now, and do it loud.

Killjoys, make some noise!"

"It's show time!" Party Poison exclaimed grinning.

**The END**


End file.
